Goodbye, yellow brick road
by melinda08
Summary: AU ending to I do, Adieu. Diane realized where her future truly lies, and the thought was more exciting than anything she'd ever known before.


Diane was happy, at least she thought she was. Yes, she was leaving part of her past behind, but this was what she had wanted for all of her life, right? She had a chance of becoming an author- a published author! That meant so many things to her.

It meant for the first time in her life, she had succeeded at something. She had tried, and no matter how hard she had worked at something or how much effort she'd put into something, it was never quite good enough. She prided herself in her intelligence, her determination, her diligence, and yet somehow something always got in her way.

Well no more. Starting today, she could put aside all of the memories- the good, the bad, the outright painful- of her time at Cheers and finally be true to who she really was.

As she sat in her bedroom, gathering her scripts, she took a look around her room, and she saw who'd she'd become.

Many of her precious mementos of her childhood, her fondest memories had given room to sports memorabilia, for goodness' sake! Instead of her cat figurines and snow globes, now on her nightstand lay baseball cards!

As Diane picked up the "Mayday Malone" card, she had to smile. Yes, things with them had never been easy, but at the time, their arguments, their passion had meant something to her.

But it was time to move on. Time to really live the life she'd always known she was destined for. There was a whole new world outside of that little bar, outside of Boston- and outside of the life that she'd been planning on with Sam Malone.

Part of her frustration with Sam was that until that moment at the altar, she had felt that he didn't appreciate all of her hard work, all of the sacrifice she'd put into their relationship. Yes, once in a while he would share with her his feeling that she was slumming with him until something better came along. She would just smile, take his hand, and reassure him that there was no place she'd rather be than in his arms.

So why was she leaving? Sam was right- she owed it to herself to see if for once in her life, she could be good at something. To follow her dreams. To find a whole new world which previously only existed in novels for her.

Yes, she had to take that yellow brick road to get to her Emerald City. She had to find what it was that she was destined for. As Diane lay the baseball card back on the dresser, she knew it was time. Time to make her dreams come true. For better or for worse, Diane was going to live the life she wanted to.

00000

"Sorry, we're closed," Sam called as he put up the last bar stool for the evening.

"Sam Malone, let me in!"

He looked around. That couldn't be. Diane had left for good- pardon, for six months- that afternoon. "Diane?" he called out.

"No, its Christie Brinkley. Come on, Sam. It's late and I want to come in. I don't like standing out here by myself at this time of the morning," she sighed.

He hadn't thought about that. Yes, he was many things, but at heart Sam considered him at least somewhat of a gentleman, and so he opened the door.

Diane didn't say anything. She just smiled at him, and he was more confused than ever.

"What are..."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Diane ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he didn't know what to do. But she smelled so good- she always had- and she was always so pretty, no matter what time of the night it was.

But no, he couldn't do this. He had to not be selfish, he had to let Diane go. It was for her own good.

"What's the matter, Sam? Can't you manage to embrace your girl?" she grinned.

He pulled back. "Diane...what...what are you doing here? Today...you know what we decided today."

"Maybe that's what you decided, but I made a few decisions of my own," Diane declared proudly.

"What are you talking about?"

She took his hands. "Sam, listen to me. I mean, really listen to me. I know we both thought that it was best for me if I go off to finish that novel. And for the past few hours, I'll be honest- the thought of it excited me. But I realized something, Sam. That's not what my lifelong dream is."

"You've tried everything else under the sun, Diane! What could possibly be..."

"You are. You're my dream."

He rubbed his eyes and turned around out of nervousness. "Diane, you don't know what you're saying!"

"Au contraire, Sam. I've never been more certain of anything in my life. The only life I could ever want for myself is right here, with you. Nothing else matters. I can always indulge in hobbies, I can always find ways to better myself. But I realized one thing- I can never find another you."

"You're crazy, you know that! You could be famous, be rich, be respected- why would anyone in their right mind choose a life with me? I can't give you everything you deserve, Diane. You deserve better than..."

She put her finger over his lip. "I want you, Sam. That's enough for me. Is it enough for you?"

"I couldn't live with myself knowing you could have had whatever life you wanted-what you deserved- and you settled for me!"

Suddenly she grinned with a knowing look in her eyes. "I'd say if the past few years have taught us anything, its that we deserve one another. Who else would have us?"

He wanted to say something, to protest, but he knew she was right. "You're crazy, you know that, right?"

Now she stood face to face with him and wrapped her arms around him once more. "Crazy about my fella. And that's what you are, and what you always will be. You're my home, Malone."

As he kissed her, thoughts of the movie Wizard of Oz came to her mind. Yes, she'd started out on many different journeys during her life, had chased different dreams. But in her heart, as he kissed her, Diane realized this was no dream. She was home, truly home, and it pleased her to no end to discover that there truly was no place like home.

The end


End file.
